The Emerald States
The Emerald States are a gathering of city states united after a long series of wars that beggered them all. In a series of treaties, non-aggression pacts and the urgings of the various wisemen and seers amongst the states they elected a woman, the head of the Church of the Green to lead them. Her name. Furling Since then the influence and wealth of the new nation has blossomed greatly. The first Furlings rule was punctuated by the creation of the Jewel of the Emerald States, the Emerald City. She also was the one to have the States send out diplomatic vessals to various nearby nations to encourage trade. The second Furling was born to two noble parents, weakened greatly from birth she labored greatly to do the simplest task, in truth her life only truly began when the first Furling entered her life and had her pray to the Green .Much like her predecessor she would go onto forming the next step that would immortalize the Emerald States for ever more. Throughout her long reign she would create the Witches, vessals of the Green with great power over flesh. The first to be created was Maleficient, like all the witches to be she was an orphan sent to the the Church. Unlike her peers she was chosen by the old Furling to be prepared. She spent days denied food, and sleep before being ritually cleansed. It was then the old Furling had her young apprentice begin to channel through the budding girls body. It took months of filling her with GreenFire before it happened. Her body and soul lit aflame and she became the Witch of the West. The second was Circe, raped and tortured by bandits she entreatied the Green for vengeance and was granted the use of GreenFire. The subsequently burning of the town which housed the bulk of her malefactors attracted the attention of the new Furling and upon appraching her Circe accepted the offer to further be imbued with the Green's influence. Her hatred of men who behave like animals is legendary though her gift cannot rob the men of a soul she is like to turn their bodies into the beasts they resemble. Her conversion was long and dific ult but she ultimately survived the process and stepped forth to become the Witch of the South. The third to be created was Elphaba, a lover of all animals she had a unique touch with beasts of all sizes and types. From those of wing, to beasts of the field and forest to the sea all would come to her call. The Furling's offer to strengthen that bond and give her the ability to strengthen them beyond belief. Much like Circe she labored heavily under the Green's influence and it would take many months before she too stepped forward as the Witch of the East. The fourth and most powerful them is Hecate. A gifted mage even at a very young age she strode up to the Furling and demanded to be made the last Witch. The girls utter confidence amused the aging Furling and she channelled a little of the Green into the girl. That spark became a torrent and the Green imbraced her on teh spot. Lightning struck from blue skies and the Emerald City quaked at the Witch of the East's birth After the last Witch was created the Furling stepped down from rule to allow her replacement to step forward. Only time will tell if her accomplishments will be as grand as the others. Category:Nation Category:Empire Emporium